Estoy Contigo
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: Que pasa cuando sientes que todo se acabo? escuchemos los recuerdos de Hinata, desde que todo comenzo, hasta que descubrio la realidad... Naruhina One-shot!


Hola Gente de Fanfiction! Les traigo un One-shot con el que llore escribiendo, espero que a ustedes les guste!

Aclaracion: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishi-sempai!

_Estoy Contigo_

La lluvia caía en su azulado cabello, bajando por su blanca piel, fundiéndose con sus lagrimas, pero a ella no le importaba, nada le importaba, desde que _El _se había ido, para ella, la vida ya no tenia sentido alguno.

El sol se hallaba presente, pero había sido opacado por la lluvia, que caía sin cesar, dejando todo rastro de felicidad en el pasado.

Todavía recordaba como se conocieron, como todo había sucedido, cada experiencia en su vida que había compartido con el, lo recordaba a la perfección, esos besos bajo la luz de la luna, todos los sentimientos que compartían...

Flashback.

_-Hinata, yo... No puedo seguir mintiendo, pero tengo miedo, prometeme que seguiremos siendo amigos una vez que te diga esto, prometelo... - suplicaba un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos tan azules como el cielo._

_-Claro, Naruto-kun,¿ pero que es lo tan importante que tienes que decirme? - preguntaba la chica con ese dulce tono de voz que la caracterizaba._

_-La verdad es que yo... - el chico la miro a los ojos decidido – Hinata, yo te amo... - dijo casi en un susurro – Eres una hermosa persona, tan dulce y tierna, podria decir que eres perfecta... _

_-N-naruto-kun... yo... - la chica estaba sorprendida por esa declaración, no se lo esperaba, no de el... era algo demasiado perfecto, ella lo había amado toda la vida, y ahora que el le correspondía, no podía articular una simple frase correctamente._

_-Lo lamento, no debí decirte eso... - decia el rubio, se sentía rechazado – es obvio que nunca te fijarías en alguien como yo, tu eres linda y amable, seguramente tienes a alguien mejor que yo._

_-¡N-no es eso! - dijo rápidamente ella, quedándose sin palabras para proseguir –No... no es eso...- repitió mas calmada – es solo que… no me lo esperaba... -susurro ella._

_-¿Porque?... todos me dijeron que estaba siendo demasiado obvio..._

_-Enserio? Yo no me percate de ello... la verdad es que... yo... - la chica se ponía mas roja a medida que los segundos pasaban._

_-¿Tu que, Hinata? - pregunto el chico cada vez mas curioso._

_-Yo... yo... - la chica bajo su rostro mirando hacia el suelo, solo se veían sus mejillas sonrojadas – También te amo... - susurro, tomando por sorpresa al rubio._

_-Hinata... tu... de verdad? - pregunto el chico sin poder creer lo que su mejor amiga le acababa de decir._

_Ella solo asintió._

_-P-pero, porque no me lo dijiste? - pregunto el_

_-Por el mismo miedo que tenias tu, no queria perder tu amistad... la verdad, eres alguien muy valioso para mi Naruto, siempre lo has sido, y no dudo que siempre lo seras..._

_-Hinata... - sonríe -para mi tambien eres alguien importante, la mas importante me atrevo a decir, tu sabes... no tengo padres ni ningún familiar – sonríe melancólicamente -Eres la persona mas importante para mi, siempre estare contigo, eso no lo dudes, es una promesa... y tu sabes que yo mis promesas las cumplo – dijo el chico sonriendole tiernamente._

_-Lo se Naruto, y confió en ti..._

_Poco a poco se fueron acercando, fundiéndose en un hermoso beso, a los pocos segundos se separaron, y sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos sonrieron por igual._

_-Prometeme que siempre estarás conmigo... _

_-Te lo prometo, Hinata..._

Fin Flashback

Una lagrima recorría su mejilla con total libertad, mientras que ella miraba hacia el horizonte, el sol que debería estar escondiéndose a esa hora, pero que no se veía por culpa de la lluvia que había en ese momento, sonrió melancólicamente, si ella se hubiera mantenido callada, el no se habría ido de su lado, si no hubiera tenido miedo en aquel momento, si el no la hubiera dejado, si tan solo nada de eso hubiera ocurrido... todabia recordaba todos los sueños que tenían juntos, pero que ilusa había sido, solo eran unos chiquillos de 19 años jugando con su destino.

Flashback

_Ambos jóvenes caminaban de la mano, se podía sentir el amor entre ambos, las mejillas sonrosadas de una, y esa mirada acogedora que el le daba, todo era perfecto para ellos, nada mas que ellos importaba._

_-Te amo... - le susurro al oído, sacandole una sonrisa de felicidad a su novia._

_-Y yo a ti Naruto... - decia acomodándose en el hombro del rubio._

_Caminaban sin un rumbo fijo, había un parque a su derecha, ambos cruzaron miradas y sin dudarlo se encaminaron hacia el, se sentaron en el pasto, a la vista de todos._

_-Estaba pensando que podríamos tener nuestra casa a las afueras de la ciudad, asi nadie nos molestaría y viviríamos mas tranquilos._

_-Tu crees? - hace un tiempo que habían comenzado a hablar de su futuro, el mas entusiasmado era Naruto... Hinata accedía a cada petición que el proponía._

_-Si, asi nuestros hijos vivirán tranquilos, y podremos enseñarles bien, con calma, sin que nadie nos moleste ni nos critique._

_-Si... que hermoso va a ser todo... -comentaba la peliazul convencida._

_-Ya me imagino, a Natsuki corriendo por el patio, seguida por el pequeño Haruto.. - decia Naruto mirando hacia el cielo._

_-Pero para tener hijos tendríamos que estar casados... - murmuro ella sonrojada._

_-Cuando junte el suficiente dinero como para comprarnos una casa, juro que nos casaremos, pero no quiero que tengamos que vivir en mi viejo apartamento, quiero que partamos desde cero, para que nuestros hijos brescan felices, y que nosotros envejezcamos juntos... - dijo sonriente tomando la mano de la chica._

_-En ese caso yo tambien comenzare a juntar dinero, asi tu ahorras para la casa y yo para los niños, no te imaginas cuan caro sale un bebe... me acuerdo cuando Hanabi nació, gastábamos un montón de dinero en pañales y todo eso... hay que estar preparados... - dijo ella igual de sonriente._

_Tenían todo su futuro planeado, ella era tan feliz, al fin estaba con el hombre que tanto amaba, y era perfectamente correspondida, el la amaba tanto como ella a el, para ambos ya nada importaba mientras estuvieran juntos, mientras pudieran decirse cuanto se amaban, ambos se besaron por ultima vez, antes de levantarse para ir a almorzar, era el cumpleaños del rubio, asi que para recomenzarlo irían a comer al famoso puesto de comida "Ichiraku" donde vendían el tan ansiado ramen que al rubio le encantaba._

Fin Flashback

¿Que había pasado con aquel hombre que le juro amor eterno? Nadie lo sabia, desde aquel dia el había desaparecido, hace algunos dias que ya no se le veía, Hinata sollozo amargamente, mientras se echaba mas vuelo en aquel columpio enfrente de la academia, aquel columpio donde _El _solía columpiarse, donde ambos se vieron por primera vez, donde ella se enamoro por primera vez.

Flashback

_En chico rubio se columpiaba solo, se notaba que había llorado un par de horas ya que sus ojos se encontraban rojos, ese era su lugar secreto, nadie conocía ese columpio, en ese lugar el chico solía ir a llorar por las tardes, pero quien no lloraría si a tus 6 años todos le tachan de asesino... ¿Como un chico de apenas 6 años podía ser un asesino? Nadie sabia como responder eso._

_El chico no sabia que cierta peliazul lo observaba desde un lugar no muy lejano, observaba cono el chico derramaba lagrimas amargamente, la chica sintió como el corazón se le encogía, ella tenia 6 por igual, su mejillas siempre sonrosadas, su corto pelo azulado y sus ojos color perla era lo que la convertían en una chica sumamente tierna y amable. _

_-Di-disculpa... - susurro la chica acercándose a e niño - ¿Que sucede, porque lloras?_

_-¿Que no lo sabes? - dijo despectivamente – Soy un asesino._

_-T-tu? Tu no eres un asesino, no podrías serlo, los niños como tu no lo son, yo se que tu eres en el fondo un niño muy bueno! -dijo la chica en un intento por subirle el animo, mientras sonreía tiernamente._

_-Tu crees? - pregunto el chico dudoso_

_-Claro! Se nota en tus ojos, dentro de ti – señalando el pecho del chico – hay un niño muy tierno y bondadoso! Estoy segura que nunca serias un asesino - dijo segura de sus palabras_

_-G-gracias niña... - dijo el secándose las lagrimas – como te llamas?_

_-Y-yo? Soy Hinata Hyuuga... Y tu ? - dijo extrañamente decepcionada._

_-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, pero, que haces aquí? Es casi de noche..._

_-Huí de mi casa... y tu que haces, no esta tu familia buscándote? - pregunto la chica, notando como el volvía a deprimirse._

_-Yo... yo no tengo familia... - sentencio el chico deprimido._

_-No tienes familia? Ni una mama ni un papa? Estas seguro? - pregunto la chica preocupada._

_-Si... estoy solo, a nadie le importa si me muero, ni si quiera hay alguien esperando en mi casa..._

_-Vaya... - la chica se deprimió por igual, pero una idea cruzo por su mente y su sonrisa volvió a su rostro - ¡Ya se! - ella lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a pararse del columpio – Te prometo! Que siempre estare contigo! Aunque no me veas, yo siempre estare ahí, eso tenlo por seguro.. - dijo segura de su promesa._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Si! Es una promesa, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas! - le dijo con una sonrisa...- y si no me crees hagamos un juramento..._

_-Juramento?_

_-Si, repite después de mi...- ella le entrelazo su dedo meñique con el del rubio – Prometo siempre acompañarte.._

_-Prometo siempre acompañarte – repitió el._

_-En las buenas y en las malas..._

_-En las buenas y en las malas_

_-Y siempre seremos mejores amigos..._

_-Y siempre seremos mejores amigos_

_-Desde ahora yo soy tu familia... - dijo ella_

_-Desde...- el chico se callo por unos momentos... una lagrima cayo por su mejilla. - Desde ahora... yo soy tu familia... - dijo sonriendo, la chica lo miro extrañado, pero luego sonrió tambien._

_-Es una promesa!_

_-Es una promesa... _

_Soltaron sus dedos y se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundo, Naruto comenzó a llorar, y Hinata lo miro sin comprender, a los segundos, Naruto se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo, siendo correspondido de inmediato._

_-No te preocupes... – dijo ella acariciándole el cabello - … desde ahora, yo soy tu familia... - volvió a decir cerrando los ojos al igual que el._

Fin Flashback

Pero todo había cambiado desde aquella noche, ese 27 de Diciembre, donde sus amigos le hicieron una fiesta sorpresa, donde las copas y el vino sobraron, donde dejo de pensar en su futuro y solo pensó en ese momento... si tan solo no le hubiera dicho nada, si hubiera mantenido silencio, talvez el seguiría con ella, Hinata paso una mano por su vientre, extrañamente abultado.

Flashback

_La peliazul caminaba a ciegas con una venda que le tapaba los ojos, Naruto la guiaba por una habitacion a oscuras, derrepente ambos de detuvieron._

_-¡SORPRESA! - Se escucho mientras las luces se prendían, Naruto le saco la venda para que pudiera ver donde se encontraban._

_-Feliz cumpleaños Hinata! - dijeron todos unísonos._

_-Yo.. ¡Muchas gracias chicos! - dijo la chica feliz_

_Los regalos llovieron, le habían rentado una discoteca para celebrar su cumpleaños, ya habían bebidas y comida en varias mesas, Sakura, la mejor amiga de Hinata, había logrado meter a la discoteca un par de botellas de vino y unas cervezas, a la hora ya había uno que otro emborrachado, rato después ya todos estaban ebrios, ahí fue cuando las mentes de todos los adolescentes dejaron de trabajar, se dejaron llevar por la música, su hormonas actuaron como debían, esa noche Hinata y varias chicas mas, se volvieron mujeres._

_Días después, Hinata lloraba arrodillada en su baño, con un aparato en su mano, el cual mostraba claramente dos franjas rojas y una mas formando una cruz. _

Fin Flashback

Si hubiera pensado como debía, si se hubieran controlado, nada de eso estaría pasando, ella... ella no abría... Cerro los ojos fuertemente recordando su ultima discusión, la ultima vez que lo vio, ya hace una semana, pero no era su culpa, tampoco la de el, las cosas se les fueron de las manos, e aquí las consecuencias

Flashback

_Se encontraban en la pieza de Hinata, una habitacion bonita y espaciosa_

_-Naruto, debo decirte algo... - susurro la chica peliazul._

_-Que sucede Hinata?_

_-Yo... Tengo una noticia... creo, creo que una buena noticia – dijo intentando darse ánimos a si misma, Naruto siempre decia que queria tener hijos, talvez era un poco apresurado pero el siempre lo quiso asi._

_-Una buena noticia? Dime! Que es ? - pregunto el rubio curioso_

_-Bueno... se que es un poco pronto pero... - la chica toco su vientre mientras sonreía maternalmente._

_-Pero? - de la nada el chico se mostró temeroso, lo cual asusto un poco a la peliazul._

_-Bu-bueno... tu...yo..._

_-Hinata, puedes contar conmigo.._

_-Naruto... Estoy embarazada... - dijo la chica confiando plenamente en su novio._

_Hinata busco la mirada de Naruto, este se oculto, cobarde._

_-N-naruto-kun? - Pregunto la chica asustada._

_-Yo... Yo... Con permiso... - dijo el chico tomando su abrigo y saliendo por la puerta, dejando a Hinata atónita por aquella decisión, y con un montón de sentimientos; Rabia, miedo, desilusión y soledad._

_Por su parte Naruto se encontraba asustado, era un cobarde, había huido solo por miedo, estaba arrepentido de todo, no debió haber echo eso en la fiesta de Hinata... _

Fin Flashback.

Hinata lloraba desconsolada, estaba esperando un hijo, y no tenia un padre que la acompañara, la habían abandonado, y lo peor es que ella lo seguiría amando, ¿Que le diría a su hijo o hija cuando preguntara por su padre? "Se acobardo asi que se fue de la casa" claramente, no podria decir eso... tenia tantos sentimientos, pero se sentía por sobretodo, traicionada.

-Me prometiste... que podria contar contigo... que seriamos familia... lo prometiste... siempre estarías conmigo... rompiste tu promesa... juraste amarme y huiste cobarde mente... - Susurraba la chica, apretando sus puños por la rabia y desilusión que sentía en esos momentos... - ¡Me lo prometiste! - grito ella – No puedo creerlo... Pero, pero no te preocupes... - dijo tocando su vientre – Tal vez el nos abandono, pero prometo nunca dejarte de lado, no me importa lo que me digan... nunca te abandonare... yo no...

-Hinata... - susurro una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que ella conocía muy bien, su cuerpo se tenso al instante.

-...- de tan solo escucharlo se había paralizado.

-Hinata... yo... - el chico no sabia como continuar, ni si quiera sabia que hacia allí -Lo lamento... - soltó el chico de golpe, sorprendiendo a la Hyuuga – Lamento haberte echo tanto daño, lamento haber huido como un cobarde, me sentía tan asustado... no sabia que hacer... yo..

-No te preocupes Naruto... - al fin logro hablar... - Si quieres puede irte, yo no le diré a nadie, nadie tiene que saber que es tu hijo y...

-NO! - Grito bajando la mirada – yo no quiero eso, yo...

-Naruto – dijo seria – Es la verdad, si no te sientes listo yo me puedo ocupar de el, y nadie sabrá que...

-Hinata! - la interrumpió con los ojos llorosos, lo cual le sorprendió – Es mi hijo! - eso la hizo sentir mal – es nuestro hijo... - susurro levantando la mirada, tomándome por sorpresa, sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiera llorado por todos los dias en los que no lo vio.

-...- no pude decir nada, no sabia que podía decir, todo era tan confuso...

-Hinata... fui un tonto... y me arrepiento... pero tienes que entenderme... yo...

-Me lo prometiste...

-...?-

-Que estarías conmigo, que confiara en ti... que seriamos una familia... teníamos tantos planes... tantos sueños... - Hinata volvió llorar, sus lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia que no cesaba en ningún momento.

-Yo... lo lamento...

-Debiste pensarlo mejor! Antes de huir! Antes de abandonarme... de abandonarnos... - Hinata apretaba sus puños fuertemente.

-Fui un tonto! Pero entiéndeme! Tenia tanto miedo! Me sentí tan tonto...

-Que te entienda? Yo soy la que tiene una vida dentro mio! Yo soy la que sera desterrada por esto! Yo soy la que carga realmente con todo el peso! Que te entienda? Entiéndeme tu! Me dejaste sola cuando mas te necesitaba, Naruto! - Hinata no aguanto mas y cayo de rodillas al suelo, Naruto no se movía.

-No sabia... no sabia, que te sentías asi... - el rubio se sintió increíblemente culpable, tanto había sufrido, y todo por su culpa...

-...- Hinata se sentía terrible, su rubio estaba llorando y todo por su culpa... solo porque se sintió sola, abandonada, traicionada.

-Realmente lo lamento... - susurro el ojiazul realmente arrepentido.

-Te amo... -susurraba Hinata, pero Naruto no alcanzaba a oírla.

La ojiperla intento levantarse pero volvió a caer, poco a poco todo se fue nublando, Naruto desaparecía, al igual que todo en su alrededor.

…

-Hinata? Hinata! - decia una voz desesperada, lentamente la peliazul fue abriendo los ojos solo para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos azul intenso.

-Na-naruto? - dijo ella comprobando que el que estaba enfrente de ella era realmente el.

-Hinata, gracias a dios! - dijo aliviado, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la ojiperla.

-Que sucedió? - pregunto confundida, ¿Que estaba pasando?

-Te desmayaste...

Hinata miro a su alrededor, todo seguía exactamente igual, sus cosas en el mismo lugar, estaba sin lugar a dudas en su habitacion, pero... ¿Que había pasado exactamente?

-...Debió haber sido un síntoma del... - Naruto se sonrojo tiernamente -... Embarazo... - murmuro mirando hacia un lado.

Hinata se sorprendió, entonces.. todo...había sido un sueño? Naruto no la había dejado, el estaba ahí, con ella...

-Pero me alegro de que ahora estés bien... tu y... el... o ella, seré feliz no importa quien termine siendo... -dijo el rubio, tímidamente se acerco al vientre de la peliazul, la cual miraba impresionada, todabia no asimilaba todo por completo, el rubio dirigió temeroso su mano al vientre de la chica, la cual no comprendía por completo que estaba sucediendo.

–Pu-puedo tocarlo? - pregunto el chico temeroso, ella solo asintió.

-Te amo... - murmuro la chica.

-Y yo a ti... - le respondió este completamente seguro.

-Naruto... ¿que vamos a hacer ahora? - pregunto ella ya mas calmada.

-Tendremos que vivir un tiempo en mi departamento... - murmuro sonriendo – ¡Espero que no les moleste! - dijo sonriente.

-Gracias Naru-kun... - dijo derramando una pequeña lagrima.

-¿Porque? - pregunto el chico confuso.

-Por estar conmigo... con nosotros...

-No te preocupes... _Estoy contigo. _- dijo tiernamente, luego cerro todo con un hermoso beso.

No tengo mucho que decir, simplemente me siento satisfecha con este One-shot, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado...

Sayoonara...


End file.
